Percy Female Lemons
by electricblue26
Summary: A series of lemons with Percy turned into a girl. New pairings ideas accepted
1. Chapter 1: Nico

**Percy Female Lemons**

A/N- This story will be a series of lemons with percy as a female. I'm not an experience writer and English is no my first language. All tips and positive critisism are welcome. If you have a request for a new pairing just leave it in the coments, I will try to upload as soon as possible.

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**.

 **Chapter 1: Nico**

I was in my cabin looking myself at the mirror, it still felt weird. I was getting used to my big boobs, but dont get me wrong, i loved it. All were advantages, i love to wear thongs, but the best think about this new look is that i love getting pounded in my cunt, Zeus ripped me off ater the ceremony.

A knock on the door snaped me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to find Nico staring at me. "Wow, I came to see if you're as hot as the rumours say ", he said as he entered my cabin.

"Well, are they true?" I asked him. He stared at me. "I don't know it yet", he comented "Take your shirt off so i can see it better". I smiled seductively as i started to take my shirt of very slowly.

"Better?" I said licking my lips. He smiled as he grabed my face as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and started to feel my breasts. I moaned softly, I was really starting to enjoy this.

Nico unhooked my bra. He massaged and sucked my tits commenting on how nice my body was and making me blush. Then he stood up scooped me in his arms he laid me down on my bed and immediately removed my jeans. My legs were shaking with anticipation as he pulled my thong off. Right away he went in between my thighs and spread my throbbing pussy apart and started to lick and suck my tiny clit with such expertise I was pleasantly surprised. I moaned with pleasure and rocked my body against his tongue. He continued on this way for about 5 minutes. I was about to start begging him to fuck me when I felt his finger gently penetrating me, first one in my pussy and than another one in my tight little ass.

"Oh fuck," I moaned "That feels so good." By this point my legs were shaking uncontrollably and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. He continued to eat me out and double penetrate me as I tugged and squeezed my tits, practically screaming now it felt so damn good.

"Nico," I groaned, "I'm going to fucking cum," Nico continued his assault on my pussy as I came all over his face and tongue, wave after wave of orgasms, he was moaning now too, "Fuck you're so hot," he murmured as he flipped me around so I was on all fours.

He pushed his rock hard cock into my clenched and dripping vagina and began fucking me as a deep, hard, and fast as he could go. I could barely hold myself up and I was still moaning with much abandon. He gently pushed his index finger into my virgin ass and left it in there as he fed me from behind.

"Does that feel good?" he panted.

"It feels amazing," I was barely able to respond I felt as if I were in Elyssium.

He pulled out and came all over my asshole, which he was now gently fingering again. He collapsed beside me on the bed still massaging my tight ass.

"How was that," he asked me as he kissed my neck gently.

"That was amazing," I responded enjoying the way he was still playing with my ass.

"Next time we have to work this little ass a bit more because I would love to be the first to fuck it," I could feel him insert another finger and continue molesting my tiny hole.

"I think I would like that," I answered coyly.

 **A/N- Remember to give me new ideas in the comments. All tips are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Zeus

Percy Female Lemons

A/N- This story will be a series of lemons with percy as a female. I'm not an experience writer and English is no my first language. All tips and positive critisism are welcome. If you have a request for a new pairing just leave it in the coments, I will try to upload as soon as possible.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 2: Zeus

I was in the throne room, al the Gods were looking at me. I was nervous, i didn't know why Zeus had summoned me. After a few minutes of silence, Zeus spoke.

"Perseus Jackson, we have decided that you're power is too strong for a demigod. We've been discussing it and we think that the best solution is to grant you partial immortality and make you a guardian of Camp Halfblood." He explained.

To be honest, i liked that. I would be able to pass the rest of my live at camp, so i couldn't complain. "But we will need to do a few changes" I looked up at him. " As you know, Chiron left camp after al the wars were over. Dionisius has been made a guardian of CHB and you will be another. But we think that the camp needs a female guardian, so we've decided that you, Perseus Jackson will be turned into a female, Aphrodite has everything ready for the transformation." he sentenced. Oh, and it is not an offer, you have no option."

"Wait a seco.." i started complaining as suddenly i blacked out

I woke up feeling dizzy, i was in a small room. I walked to the bath and i soon as i turned on the lights i freaked out. I was looking at me at the mirror, but it wasn't me. I was a few shorter, my black hair felt to my waist. In front of me were a pair of big d cup boobs. Wow I was hot. As i was admiring my body i heard someone open the door.

When i left the bath i found Aphrodite smiling at me. "Hey sweetie, you look amazing. I came here to to tell you that in one hour there a party to celebrate your immortality, on the wardrobe you will find a lot of clothes pick what you like. Bye" She winked at me as she left.

As soon as she left i opened the wardrobe, after 20 minutes i decided. I picked a red thong and bra, a small white skirt and finally a white blouse. I dressed up and i left the room.

The party was held in a large room, there were many people inside, mostly minor gods that i didn't know. The first thing i did was to drink a few cocktails deep to calm my nerves. After that, i danced with many gods as time fled quickly, a lot of people gave me advice and truthfully i was having a good time. Eventually i found myself dancing with Zeus. At first we were just talking randomly but at one point the thing heat up as we danced clocer to each other as he told me how hot i was and how he would show me the pleause of being fucked by the King of Gods. I was getting wet listening at him so I managed to turn around and make sure my ass made full contact with his crotch as I cut through the croud to walk away.

I wasn't surprised that he followed me so I kept on walking out of the party as i reached the throne room.

His mouth was on mine before I even saw him. I pulled him towards me and kissed him some more while running my hands up and down his back. My mind was insisting we continue on the path we were on as I was loving the feelings that the god was sending through my body. I actually tingled at his touch. And as wrong as I knew it was, at this point it was oh so very right.

One thing led to another and I was soon turned around and bent 90 degrees over his throne. He lifted my skirt and slipped my thong down to my knees and somehow his cock was out and insistently rubbing up and down my soaking wet slit. I'm not sure how big he was, but it felt great. The more he rubbed, the more excited I got, as I was pushing back against his cock which sent sensations throughout my body.

I felt my soaked panties slip to the floor just in time, as his cock was hard as a rock and my pussy wanted it inside. He grasp that manhood and slipped it up and down my slash, slowly and with just the right motion to get it superbly wet.

Zeus didn't disappoint me. He slowly and deliberately slipped his cock into my pussy and began rutting in and out of me at a fevered pitch. He fucked me faster and faster while reaching around to play with my clit. The sex was hit and heavy, as he used my pussy with long, hard strokes. I willingly pushed back against him, receptive to his dick and enjoying his thrusts.

A free hand of his held my midsection while the other reached around to caress my breast. He fondled me while humping in and out of my pussy.

Suddenly he stopped, and I asked what was wrong. "I'm going to cum, and it's too fast. I want more of you."

"Don't worry, cum and you can cum again later," was my insistent reply. "Use me Zeus, cum, baby cum."

Zeus rocked quickly inside me, sending sensations throughout my body as he fucked me so deep.

I could tell he wanted to cum. Still he stopped and pulled his cock out of my pussy. "You are so sexy, i wanted to do this since i saw you in the party" he said breathing heavily.

Smiling, I asked whether he did so when he fucked his wife. "Yes," he admitted. "Several times."

Slipping to my knees I sucked the King of the Gods' cock freshly coated with my pussy juices, taking it firmly in my hand and jerking it while licking the side. Slowly I worked the big thing, hearing his groans from above. His cock filled my mouth, and I loved the way he enjoyed rocking in and out of my mouth.

He was savoring the slow lip service, groaning as I'd hit a special place. The action got a little more intense. Once again though he pulled out, admitting he was going to cum. He wanted to get back into me from behind. No problem on my part.

I bent over the throne room and once again he lifted my skirt and slid his slick cock into my hot, wet slit. It filled my pussy and this time there was no stopping him. The guy rutted me harder and harder, enjoying my pussy from behind.

Damn, I started to cum just as he shot his stuff into my unprotected pussy. It was awesome as we enjoyed getting to a mutual climax. Hot, naughty, nasty sex.

A/N- I'm thinking about including some lesbian lemons. Any ideas?

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

Percy Female Lemons

A/N- This story will be a series of lemons with percy as a female. I'm not an experience writer and English is no my first language. All tips and positive critisism are welcome. If you have a request for a new pairing just leave it in the coments, I will try to upload as soon as possible.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 3: Annabeth

I was feeling pretty depressed that day. Don't misunderstand me, being a girl was great but sometimes i missed the days when i was a boy. Luckyly Annabeth was there to confor me.

"Lay on your bed, I know just what you need.", she whispered to me.

As if in a trance, I listened. She started rubbing my back, talking softly to me about our Cam HalfBlood pranks, our quests to save the world. Her voice was very serene, very hypnotic. I felt myself starting to relax even more.

"Sit up for a minute, hon. I can make this even better."

I sat up, just looking at her. She raised my arms and took my shirt off, then wrapped her arms around me and unsnapped my bra, letting it fall between us. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. Her smile told me volumes... I still had her, I always would, It didn't matter that was now a girl. I laid back on my bed, wearing only my skirt and thong now. She had such a gentle touch. Massaging me again, she continued to talk about our past and our dreams.

"There's one dream I never told you, sweetie."

"What's that?", I mumbled.

"I have always had this dream of... you."

Annabeth stopped massaging me with her hands and leaned down, licking the small of my back slowly. I just lay there confused... She started kissing her way up my back, to my shoulders, my neck, nibbling on my ears.

"You are so beautiful. Let me take your pain away tonight."

I turned over, now lying on my back, looking at her. She gave me that special smile again. She reached down and took both of my nipples between her fingers, squeezing them softly. She started sucking on my left nipple while pinching my right one harder. Uncontrollably, I moaned... She expertly removed my skirt and panties with one hand, never abandoning my nipples.

I was totally naked in front of Annabeth...who was sucking my nipples! I tried to comprehend what was truly happening but my thoughts kept getting interrupted. She would suck my nipples then tease them unmercifully by pinching and tugging on them even harder. Her fingers slid down my stomach, running through my pubic hair, finally resting on my clit. My legs spread on their own free will.

"You are so fucking beautiful...I have always wanted to do this to you."

She straddled my body, one leg on each side, and looked down at me. Feeling her clothed body against my nudeness made me squirm even more. She traced my lips with her fingers, parting them slightly. Sliding one finger in, she moaned softly as my tongue betrayed me and welcomed her.

She was being so soft, so sensual. I simply stopped thinking at this point and sucked her finger into my mouth slowly. She moved her finger in my mouth, teasing my tongue. I tried to sit up, but she wouldn't allow me.

"Sweets, this is for you...just lose yourself in me." She was so generous with her healing touches. She slid her finger out of my mouth and kneeled down beside me. Running her tongue over my lips, she finally slid it in. Our tongues did an erotic dance together. She left nothing untouched, nor did I. I am a huge fan of kissing - I could do just that for hours. I have kissed guys in the past and have gotten to the point of near orgasm simply from that. I thought I knew all there was about it, but I was proven wrong. She explored every bit of my mouth, our tongues sparred with each other, nothing was left untouched.

I was shaking from the intensity of our kiss. I could feel how wet I was becoming. She teased my lips once more before moving down slightly. Her tongue left a wet trail down my throat, along my neck. She continued her tongue bath at my breasts. Licking every bit of them before moving on towards my nipples, Cheri took one in her mouth, tugging on it. I couldn't stop moaning, it felt so good. She licked, sucked, tugged, bit.

She licked downwards, tickling my belly button with her tongue. She spread my legs further apart and laid down between them. I rested on my elbows, wanting to see as much as I could. She stared at my pussy for a minute, a look of complete and utter love evident in her gaze. I have never felt so loved just from a look before. She traced my pussy lips with her finger, getting some of my juices on it. Smiling up at me, she slid her finger in her mouth, tasting me.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Annabeth's smile, her look, just the total experience had me forgetting everything but her. She slid her tongue between my pussy lips, tasting even more of my juices. Her fingers teased my clit as she slid her tongue into me as far as she could. She started to slowly make love to me with her tongue. I usually like oral to be fast, because I would rather please than be pleased, but this...it was so new, so wonderful...I didn't want it to ever end. She tasted every bit of me, jabbing her tongue everywhere, twisting it to reach far away spots, lapping up every drop of my juices.

Her finger massaged my clit as she did this. Taking it between two fingers, she rubbed it a bit harder and faster. My hips were raised, trying to meet this sweet assault head on, thrusting towards her. She alternated her technique every few minutes. Her tongue would be inside me as her fingers played with my clit, then she would move her tongue to my clit as she finger fucked me. Gods, how fucking sweet she is.

I didn't think I could take anymore...I wanted to cum so badly. Every time I would get close though, she would back off, wanting to prolong her sweet torture. She removed her fingers from my pussy and didn't lick them this time. Instead, she slid her hand under me. I nearly came when I felt her finger sliding into my ass. She teased me unmercifully until I couldn't wait any longer. The feelings building up inside me were too much.

With her finger in my ass, her tongue in my pussy, and another two fingers on my clit, I thrust toward her one final time. The feelings that coursed through me were like those I had only read about. It was the longest orgasm of my life. She didn't stop what she was doing. Instead she increased her speed, bringing me to a second orgasm within minutes. By the time she had licked up every drop of me, I had cum more times than I ever had at one time before.

She crawled back up to lay beside me, kissing me softly one last time. I wanted to please her, but she wouldn't allow me. She explained that she wanted me to have time to think about it. She held me throughout the night. Eventually I fell asleep in her arms.

A/N- I'm thinking about including some threesomes or maybe orgys. Any ideas?

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Grover

Percy Female Lemons

A/N- This story will be a series of lemons with percy as a female. I'm not an experience writer and English is no my first language. All tips and positive critisism are welcome. If you have a request for a new pairing just leave it in the coments, I will try to upload as soon as possible.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 4: Grover

I was walking around camp when i saw Juniper, i aproached her and i noticed she was crying. I sat down next to her. "Hey, What's wrong? " i asked.

She looked at me with her wet eyes, "Grover has just broken with me.." she confesed. "What!?, Why?" i was shocked.

"He said he liked someone else" Juniper said sadly. "Oh, but who?" i thought. "He didn't tell me.."

"Don't worry, you will eventually forget him" i tried to calm her. "i know.." i didn't understood her. " but i'm gonna miss his monter cock..."

"Come in" i said as Grover entered my cabin. He sat down on my bed, "So.., what did you want to talk about?" he asked. " I heard you broke up with Juniper, Why?" i crossed my arms. "Well i just got tired of being in a relationship i want some time for myself." he wasn't comfortable talking about that with me. "Juniper told me you said you liked someone else.. Why aren't you telling me truth Grover?" I raised my eyebrow. I noticed he was nervous. "I don't want to talk about this." he sentenced.

"Well i thought we were friends, friends talk about this kind of things." i was mad, so i turned my heels on and started to walk to the bathroom. But he grabbed my hand, when i turned to face him i was slammed onto the wall with his lips on mine.

At first i was surprised but the i returned the kiss. Grabbing a fist full of his hair I sucked on his bottom lip as he let out a low moan. He picked me up and I wrapped both my legs around his waist feeling him through his jean cladded legs.

"Baby I want you so bad, you're the reason why i left Juniper," Grover said moving his lips down to my neck where he licked and sucked his way to my sweet spot.

He tossed me onto the bed as he ripped off his shirt as I start to unzip my dress, stopping me he did it himself, kissing every available skin all the way to my panties where he let the dress drop to the floor before pulling my under wear with them. Grabbing my ass he straddled me and grinded his still clothed crotch between my ass cheeks.

"Fuckkk," he moaned, "Baby I want you," standing up he pulled down his pants and his boxers soon followed. I glanced at his size, Juniper was right, he was big, like really big. Crawling to him I wasted no time in taking his cock and putting my lips over the head of it. I started to suck on him, moving my head up and down at a fast pace, I knew I wouldn't be able to take him all, so I wrapped my hand around the base and squeezed. I used my other hand to fondle his balls. He was moaning, he grabed my head and started to face fuck me, I couldn't help but moan myself.

I finally pulled my lips from his cock. "Baby I'm ready for this monster cock of yours," I said panting rubbing my clit.

Grunting he forced me back and climbed over me, ripping off my bra as he fondled my boobs, before leaning down and sucking one while gently running feather light touches over the other one.

"Please Grover," I begged, I wanted this so bad.

Sitting up he moved my legs further apart for greater access before putting his head between them.

"Baby prepare to be fucked," he grunted pushing in at the same time.

I moaned while gripping the sheets, he went in all the way and pulled out before slamming back in. He liked it rought, and I love it rough. Laying his body on top of mine he started at a faster pace, slamming me so hard that the bed creaked. Moaning out loud I grabbed his ass forcing him faster, harder.

"Go faster, fuck me hard," I talked dirty to him. I was so turned on.

He picked up his pace slamming into me so hard I could feel his balls against my ass when he came down.

"You like that do you, you like m balls deep in your tight fucking pussy," he moaned as he liked my tits.

"Fuck ya," I scream wrapping an arm around his neck and putting my legs in the air.

Bouncing up and down on me we kept moaning and grunting away, each knowing that there was someone who was crying over his boyfriend as we fucked like rabbits in my room.

"Baby baby more, I'm almost there," I gasped as I felt it coming.

Sitting up he pounded my tight pussy as if it was going out of business.

"Where baby, where do you want me to cum," he grunted tossing his head in the air.

"In me baby, in my pussy I wanna feel your seed," I moaned.

Nodding he kept up the pace, and then it hit.

Screaming out his name I came on his fat cock as he still pounded in and out of me. Not a minute later he frozed and I felt spurts of his cum inside of me as he moaned in pleasure.

Pulling out, he grined and we both know what each other is thinking, we will have to do this again sometime.

A/N- Don't forget to help me with your ideas.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Jason and Leo

Percy Female Lemons

A/N- This story will be a series of lemons with percy as a female. I'm not an experience writer and English is no my first language. All tips and positive critisism are welcome. If you have a request for a new pairing just leave it in the coments, I will try to upload as soon as possible.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 5: Jason and Leo

I had spoken with Drew and i took a decision. She told me that having sex with a man was good but fucking two, was amazing. So i decided to prove it myself. I still didn't with who.

It hapenned some day i decided to take a bath.

I was swiming quietly when i heard someone saying hi. I turned and i saw Jason and Leo standing outside the water.

"Hey Percy, nice legs" Leo said as he sat on the edge. Jason just stared at me.

I decided that i could have fun with them. I swam to the shallow end, and stood up. My body glistened with the water, my nipples were some what harder after imaging the fun I could have with them.

"Hey Jason why don't you come over here?" I said, and Jason walked over and sat down near Leo, i culd see his boner.

I walked over to Leo and slide on to his legs, making sure my pussy slide against his bulge, that perked him right up.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Leo said, his face was almost null.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda bored, I was thinking of doing something fun." I said my face not hinting anything at all.

"What do you have in mind?" Leo said innocently

In reply I rocked back and forth for a moment. Gliding over his cock now which poked out of his boxers slightly. Making the feel of my pussy more and more pleasurable moving over his sensitive head.

Leo let out a slight moan, and a small "Oooohhh..."

"Not just yet." I whispered.

I got off of his lap, i moved my hands slowly up his abs to his chest leaning giving him a kiss, tasting his tongue. i then walked to Jason whom was half-asleep not aware of the scenario.

I sat down on his lap facing him, his cock slightly probed my ass, this jolted him awake.

"Uhh, Percy, what are you doing?" he said quietly looking at Leo whom he did not realize was sitting there with his hand in his boxers jerking his six inch cock, and massaging his balls, after my tease and my display with Jason.

"Just having fun with you two boys. Is there any thing wrong with that?"

"Naa... no I guess not." Jason said, I got off of him, and walked the two boys up two steps. As they walked both of the boys had rock hard boners, Jason's cock had a slight curve in going upwards, Leo's shoots straight, and with that goes straight out of his boxers. The two boys sat down of the steps feeling the water hit there feet.

I got on my knees and started with Jason, i started studying his cock. Jason had a patch of blond hair right above his cock, which had a small curve and some foreskin covering it, his balls draped down slightly almost hitting the steps.

I started with his scrotum, sucking each side, then teasing him with my tongue. This got him to exasperate a little, "Oh, gods.." Jason moaned switching to "Fuck.." bitting his lower lip as I swiveled my tongue around his head under the foreskin of his rod. Massaging his balls, playing with him moving my fingers under his balls and in his ass. This got him really, hot, Jason moved his shirt so it wasn't covering his thighs and flowing to his sides.

I sucked on Jason shaft one last time letting go leaving some saliva behind as a lube. "I'll be back..." I said, Jason jerked himself of waiting for my return. I walked over to Leo whom got up, and pulled him to his knees. I was on Leo's side with my ass facing Jason. Jason preceded to jerk himself off slowly, but he pulled his foreskin all the way down, so he would just be rubbing his shaft. He then used his other hand to play with my ass, moving his finger in and out, rubbing his nail against my insides.

I went to Leo's cock, I started with his head noticing how much he likes it when i massaged it with my tongue poking his meatus. He moaned as load, completely audible to Jason, and to anyone else if they were in the room. He already had pre-cum on it from early, and from wanking his cock while I was playing with Jason. He then picked me up and put me on the step, as he began to play with my pussy.

As he stood up and leaned forward to please me his shorts fell to his ankles showing his perfect ass, with his balls hanging down because of the heat.. He fingered my pussy with two fingers massaging it while he licked the edge. He then went to my clitoris with his tongue teasing me , making me moan and wet, "Oh Leo..." Jason then got up not being able to stand it any more, and kneeled near my mouth with his ass resting on the heels of his feet, I reach forward to began to suck his member while moaning from Leo. Me and Jason both moaned. Jason took one hand and started to play with my breasts, rolling my nipple in between his fingers. i played with Jason's cock rolling my tongue around the hot and sticky shaft switching constantly from head, to shaft, to balls, making him moan.

"Mmmm... suck it hard Percy." Jason mumbled while rocking his hips, fucking my mouth.

Leo kept playing with my pussy now sucking on it. His cock got even harder almost throbbing from looking at me and Jason. Jason's shirt covered part of his ass sitting on his feet while I made him moan, and Jason playing with my breast. He sucked too hard on my pussy making me moan, he released his mouth. He then saw that i had cum a little. My body twitched, he released my legs and stood up, he jerked his cock for a few minutes spiting on it lubing it up for my pussy.

Leo went forward, lifted his shorts up to his knees, then braced himself and lifted my legs up in the air, got on his knees and started probing my pussy with his head, making us both moan. Leo then shoved all of his cock into me, he moaned long and hard as I embraced his shaft. He then began to movie in and out. "Oh Percy.." he moaned, as he came in and out his balls bounced back and forth, he massaged my clitoris lightly as fucked me.

Jason moved himself, to an upright position over my head, leaning forward his shirt hanging over him covering me up also. He leaned on his elbows playing with my breasts. I sucked on Jason's balls, licking his ass as well. Both of the boys were moaning very loudly. My moan were being blocked off from Jason's balls, being heard only when I gave attention to his ass moving my tongue in his cheeks and poking his asshole slightly.

Both of the boys moaning looked at each other, they moved their heads together and Leo whispered something in Jason's ear, out of my hearing range, I wondered what was said being somewhat agitated by this I slightly bit on Jason's balls, which were sweaty, covered in hair and saliva, while sucking them. This made him moan very load and then he came shooting huge load onto Annabeth's chest, but his cock was still stiff as rock.

Jason got off of his elbows and stood up, I stared at him the whole time, but he slipped and feel, "Oww..." Jason said as his balls hit the ground at the same time as his cute ass. "I"m fine." he said and looking up at me through starting at my body. His hair was wet, and his shirt was soaking against his body from the steam making him sweat. His cock lying on his pubes, covered in saliva.

Leo pulled out and said "Come on Percy." reaching out his hand, I started at him, he had a grin on his face so I knew something was going on, then I stared at his cock. It's long and thick, with some foreskin, about the same as Jason's but shaped differently, he had some dark brown north of his shaft, his cock was sticking straight out covered with cum must having climaxed around the same time as me and Jason. His balls are hanging down near his blue boxers.

Leo pulled me up and both boys were standing next to each other. Both were jerking there cocks off still keeping them hard. They then stopped I looked at both of their hand that they were using to jerk off , and they're covered in cum from their cocks. Which was a turn on for me. Leo sat down pulling his boxers down to his ankles showing his ass. He pulled me over and put me on his lap positions over his cock. He then laid back, and I stared at his face he was still grinning, he moaned a little as his cock rubbed against my pussy.

"Your going to like this!" Leo said his whole face open because his hair fell to his sides but, I notices that some of it was touching Jason's cum from earlier. He shoved his cock into my pussy moving his ass and hips up and down. He moaned a little bitting his upper lip smiling. I was moving her hands across his chest feeling his hard abs. I then looked back at Jason he had a wild grin on his face too. He shirt dried a little and was flowing he, "Hold on Percy." he said he was jerking his cock off a little then he spit on it and moved forward.

"Ooohhh, you two naughty teen boys. If you wanted to DP why didn't you tell me?" I said look at Leo who's grin was even bigger , I then whipped my long dark hair to Jason who had a similar look on his face. Jason moved forward and probed my ass with this head, moving it back and forth for a few minutes. He took it out one last time and held it up pointing to his mouth, he then let out a small stream of drool and wiped his cock with it, he then put his head in my ass, and then shoved his whole length in there. He pushed so hard we all moaned, making so even Leo's cock in my pussy could feel the pound. "Oh fuck.." Leo said, "We need to do this more often." He then picked up pace and stared to move his ass up and down, his balls hitting me and sometimes Jason's balls, which was a turn on for the boys, with his ass hitting the floor. Jason had more fun though since he could change it up a little. He leaned back so his cock bent a little going in and out with his balls hitting Leo's shaft. After a little a took his shirt to the side , put one foot on the upper step and doggy fucked me, leaning on my back slightly for support, moving in and out, banging me with the full length of his shaft.

We continued like this for some time switching techniques only slightly, Jason constantly pulled his shaft out to the point that the head was just sticking in , so he could spit on it and lube it up. Neither of them could cum. But the boys were getting tired, not being able to blow their load, their balls aching getting blue balls. I knew this.

When Jason pulled out to spit one time I got off of Leo whose face was red for the exertion. He stood up and said "What now?" despite the fact that they hadn't cum again their cocks were still rock hard, and covered in their own bodily fluids, they stood there jerking off waiting for a response. I pulled Jason over and made him lay down like Leo, who had put his shirt back on. His face and chest was covered and sweat, and his checks were red. I crawled over him on my kneens and inserted his cock into my pussy, which made us both moan still. I then called Leo over with his boxers at his ankles covered in sweat. And started to probe my ass. We both moaned but. I stooped him.

"No, honey not there." I said with a grin and he looked at me wide eyed and did Jason. "But.. oh what the hell." He then took his cock and pushed me forward a little and shoved his cock into my pussy right next to Jason's. Both of the guys moaned. And then stopped, Jason stared to move his ass, rubbing his cock against Leo's, Leo followed and moved his hips and ass in and out, loving every minute of it. "Oh come on." Leo moaned and then Jason picked up pace , and he said " Oooooo, Percy i'm about to.. ahhh... so... good... ready to... blow." but I didn't notice because I was too enthralled by having two big teenage cocks up my pussy. And then Leo said "Argghh, *huf huf, me... too.. " They both started moving very fast moaning and then, they both released a large load of cum up my pussy. I screamed, and Leo, moaned "Ohhh gods...Yes" and Jason just sat there and moaning as well, as the two boy's cock throbbed shooting several streams of semen. Leo pulled out and layed next to Jason, and I got off of Jason. I stood of and looked at them. They were both smiling

Jason said " Ugh... Let's do that agian." He was taking his hand and wiping cum of his dick.

"Let me help with that." I said as i walked over and and sucked off his limping cock, and then his balls, this is because both young men climaxed at the same time making their sperm spill out onto their balls. I finished Jason and walked over to Leo who was breathing slowly, he was still red covered in sweat, he must have kicked off his boxers earlier, when they started rubbing their dicks together I thought.I started to finger him. I then sucked his shaft and balls clean, but by when I was finishing his shaft, he let out one final stream of cum in my mouth.

"Ooohhh, fuck, thanks... Annabeth. We need to do this again" Leo moaned.

"Tomorrow same hour..." I smiled.

A/N- Would you like a 2 part with a bit of gay actio and percy wearing a strap on? Let me know in the coments.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Frank

Percy Female Lemons

A/N- This story will be a series of lemons with percy as a female. I'm not a experienced writer and English is not my first languagel. All tips and positive critisism are welcome. If you have a request for a new pairing just leave it in the coments, I will try to upload as soon as possible.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 6: Frank

I was staying a few days at New Rome, I wanted to visit since I haven't been there for a while. Apparently Hazel and Frank lived in a modern house as he deserved as a praetor, so they offered me to stay there with them. The house was pretty big so it was very comfortable. At first they were surpised by my change, but they got along with it very well.

The third night I was there we were all together watching TV, but Hazel was very sleepy. As she went to sleep I thought that her boyfriend was going to leave with her, but he did not leave, he stayed with me a little longer. We were watching something on TV, but at that time they did not throw anything, went through a porn channel and we laughed, then we started with some jokes and comments about the scenes and in the end we ended up leaving the channel.

It did not take long to warm up like a motorcycle and I watched from my side of the couch as his bundle tightened his pants and I said: "You got horny?" He looked at himself knowing what I was referring to and nodded at me.

I jokingly replied, "Well, that can be easily solved" and he immediately answered: "Oh, yes, would you solve it for me?" At first I was somewhat shocked because I did not expect him to react like that to what I said as a joke but to say that it made me very horny because I already imagined myself making out with him with the morbid thought that Hazel was in her bedroom sleeping.

Without thinking twice about such an opportunity, I moved closer to him on the couch and put a hand on his penis through his pants.

\- God, how do you have it! -I said biting my lip-

\- You're making it worse for me. -I smiled-

I climbed on top of his legs with mine open on either side and in front of him, I moved on top of his penis without undressing him and he rumbled back with bustled breathing, closed his eyes and asked if he liked and turned me to nod in agreement.

I wore some very short pants, some minishorts and he put his hand down my thighs until I reached my thong. I got rid of him and we both saw how in the porn movie that was still broadcast on TV the actress was sucking the man, he looked at me and said: "Suck it."

I did not answer him, I just started doing it, I got rid of his pants, I left them by any part of the floor of the room and when I lowered his underwear his cock came out of the pressure to which I was subjected and it became straight, it was hard, I spit on his cock to put something wet and so I can massage it between my hands, I jerked it a few times and then I approached my mouth, I touched the tip with my tongue and finally I started it put in my mouth as much as I could, I felt a nearly choked moan of him that made me warm up enough to suck it with even more rhythm, faster, increasing speed and giving him some pressure with my lips on his erect cock.

While I was doing this he had taken charge of undressing me all over the top, to take off my shirt and also my bra, he was amusing himself by squeezing my breasts one against the other or simply squeezing them with his hand. From time to time he would say things to me like: "go on", "I'm loving it, honey", "fuck what a good language you have" ... The rest were sighs and small moans of pleasure, and also stopped touching my tits to put one or both hands on the back of my head and press it against him a little to be sucked deeper and deeper.

At an opportune moment he spoke to me again.

\- Stop, stop, I can not anymore!

I left my face from his cock, I took off my pants, Adrian looked me up and down as he ran his hand up and down on his cock, grabbed me by the waist putting me in the same position that was a while ago, sitting on his legs , he made me sit on his member looking towards him and noticing how his cock pressed against my vagina, I pressed even more against him and he said: "Ohh, well, baby".

One of his fingers looked for my vagina throwing the thong on one side and introducing me first one finger and then two since it was already quite wet for a while.

I moaned a little, I was masturbating just him, Frank, with his girlfriend a few meters away, had everything for me, do what he wanted, make him enjoy pleasure, make him feel like he was fucking and was sure that he also put a lot of that strange situation in which we were.

I put my fingers all I could looking at me to the face to see how I twisted with pleasure, with his big toe massaged my clitoris, that was what most put me of everything he was doing so far, took his fingers of me, I lifted a bit to catch his penis and put it at the entrance to my vagina, once placed there, I just had to go down slowly and we both noticed how little by little it was introduced from the tip to the end easily.

Frank grabbed me by the waist again to help me with my movements up and down riding on his member, increasing the pace, every time I felt a strong moan coming I kissed him so he would not be heard, we were sweaty, Fucking as I had never imagined with Frank, as if it were a dream.

\- Fuck,if Hazel came in now. -He did not say anything, but I felt like he should have gotten horny with the comment because he pushed me harder-

We continued like this for a while, barely able to moan over the account but yes, feeling each of his attacks as something unique.

\- You like? -He spoke choppy-

\- A lot, do not stop.

Since we had not used a condom, he told me he would let me know when he went to take it out and I told him no, that he would leave it, at that moment he did not want to nothing of the world that would run away from me.

\- I'm already -he said-

We arrived practically at the same time to a very intense orgasm that made me stretch, closing my eyes and forgetting about the world around me.

I noticed how he let go of all his fresh milk, hot, inside me, we stayed a minute in that position until our breaths were controlled, then I got rid of him and sucked the remnants of cum that were on his cock, I got dressed, He touched my wet pussy wetting his fingers with my fluids and his own cumshot.

It drove me crazy.

We got dressed, I told him I was going to the shower and he had to go to bed now. .


End file.
